


The Heart of an Alchemist

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alchemy, Angst, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to tag, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Protective Family, it plays in older times, logan is an alchemist, the others are his sons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: The Alchemist Logan Sanders did what everyone rendered impossible, what everyone rendered forbidden. He created life. And while this is an amazing deed no one else was ever able to do, it doesn't please the townspeople in the slightest. It makes Logan's life much harder, but that it alright, because he is not alone anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a story the children of the village heard. A story, every kid is aware of an retells on any given circumstance. The story of the alchemist, that lives in the house up on the farthest hill from town. It was more of a horror-story than anything else by now. It started as a simple fairytale, about the man on top of the hill that was able to turn iron to gold and water to wine, he was able to cure sickness and supply the villagers with enough wood, iron and water. No one knew how or why he got water of such excellent quality, but the people were thankful for it. At first.

Then they started to actually ask themselves how the alchemist got these excellent materials. They started to get suspicious. They wanted to know if he got these materials in an unethical way, which he declined. But it only caused the fire of rumours to spread even further, to burn down trust and bonds he made over the years. It resulted in everyone avoiding him. It got worse as the rumors spread that the children that went missing got killed in the alchemists house for cruel experiments.

A drunk claimed to hear horrible screams from the alchemists house. And even though he was a drunk, everyone believed him over the alchemist, resulting in him being alone for the longest time. He only came out to buy groceries and materials before vanishing in his house again. The stories got wilder with every year, the rumors scarier with each day. The alchemist became a living legend, but not of the good kind. He became a living monster, a beast you tell naughty children about so they will finally behave. A person you avoid at all cost if you value your life.

And this alchemist, this monster, this heartless maniac…. was currently seated at his desk in his lonely and dark house, buried in notes and scripts and writings. He sighed deeply as he ran a pale hand through his disheveled brown hair. He had prepared for this day for a long time now. The crude rumors got to him over the time, even though he didn’t hear them anymore, but it was the loneliness that was nagging at his heart.

He decided to isolate himself, he couldn’t take the judging and hateful gazes of everyone, concluding that no born human in this village would ever see the truth and respect him as what he was. There was no way, the rumors were far too deep into everyones minds, he would never be able to get rid of them. No. Everyone treated him now like he was the bringer of the plague, the mere thought causing the alchemist, Logan Sanders is his name, to sneer. Ridiculous. Humans were so ridiculous.

And since he couldn’t trust any human with anything anymore, he just had to come up with his own solution. It took him a long time to get the necessary ingredients and the right pattern for the alchemist circle, but he was certain that he did everything right. The room was big enough, the circle was painted onto the ground with white paint, three circles outside of the inner circle to place the ingredients. The light of the moon was shining onto the wooden ground, illuminating the scenery in an ominous light.

Logan was determined to do the impossible, to do the forbidden, to create life to fill this dark and lonely house. His gaze shifted to the ingredients on the wooden table, all neatly arranged and ready to be used. He was just thinking which ingredients to use. He couldn’t use everything, it would make the being overwhelming, it would be frail since the body doesn’t know what it is supposed to be. It happaned once and never again. He still remembered how he lost this one, how he had to buried them in the yard and make a tomb stone for them. It was heart-wrenching.

He wouldn’t make this mistake again. He observed his ingredients with a critical eye before picking the white clay at the edge of the desk. He placed the powder into the circle, before turning his head to the liquids he needed to give the body life. The clay would form the body once he started the ritual while the liquid would give life. He chose water this time. Water meant life, no living being couldn survive without water, which meant that it was the essence of life. It had to work. He the clean liquid into a glass and set it in the other outer circle before placing himself in the third outer circle, observing his work. He was almost done. If he remembered everything correctly he just had to murmur the words, make the right movements and create a soul with his mind. It wouldn’t work if he wasn’t passionate about it.

But it had to work. He closed his eyes as he relaxed his body, murmuring the words he memorized by heart from the endless nights of reading and learning, finally ready to create proper life! He didn’t realize the way the circle began to actually spin on the ground, even though it was just painted and how it began to glow, the clay-dust slowly forming actual clay and starting to form a body in the middle of the circle while the water got out of the glass, covering the clay body in it’s essence, allowing it to move, to speak, to see, to hear, to sense, to remember.

Logan gasped as he felt a stabbing sensation in his chest, right where his heart was, remembering in that moment, that every life he created a part of him was, he had to sacrifice a little bit of himself to create this living being, but it would be worth it. He was ready to take the sacrifice. He opened his eyes, not believing what he saw. The life was forming. The circle was spinning, shining, the part of his soul he sacrificed was inserting itself into the body. And just like that, just like that, it was over. The light faded, the spinning stopped and the body fell to the ground, just like Logan. He didn’t expect it to take so much from him. He had to recover for some seconds before he was able to stand up again. The alchemist slowly inched closer, inspecting the body before him.

He knelt down, gently brushing the white hair aside. Their skin had a yellow tint and was soft but also rough, like sand. Logan cradled the body protectively, holding it, shielding it, waiting for them to wake up. He hoped they would wake up. Their body was so close to the body of an human, but it seemed like something went wrong. But that doesn’t mean that they can’t survive. They would take good care of them. The body stirred, eyes scrunching together before slowly opening one eye, then the other, eyes widening as they saw Logan while the alchemist could only smile. 

Their eyes were beautiful. The life was radiating from them. They looked like melting chocolate. It was a colour similar to Logan’s, just a little bit darker. He was never as proud as he was now. They opened their mouth, not trusting their voice yet, and asked: “Wh-who are you?” Their voice shook and cracked, they are just getting used to speaking. Logan gave them a warm smile as they answered: “My name is Logan.” They nodded weakly before asking: “Who… who am I?” They were so confused, but Logan understood, it was only logical. “You are…” He took a deep breath. He prepared his words for such a long time and even now, it still felt odd to say them. “You are my child. Your name is Patton and I am Logan, your father.”

Patton blinked, a small smile gracing their beautiful face as they whispered: “My… father…” Patton was still weak, Logan understood, it must be hard to just come to life like this. Patton’s head rested on Logan’s chest before their eyes slipped close and their breathing evened out. Breathing… Patton was breathing. They were alive and well. Logan felt like crying, but he had a lot of time for that later. He had to take care of his child first. He slowly rose to his feet, keeping Patton in his arms, and leaving the room he created them. He walked down a short hallway, opening a door and entering the bedroom he made for Patton. It was nothing too special, he decided, that he wanted to decorate it with the life he would create, if he was succcessful that it.

But he was successful. Patton was right here, in his arms. They laid Patton down onto the bed before walking to the closet, opening it and inspecting the already prepared clothes. Which one would suit Patton best? He wasn’t even sure as what gender Patton identified themselves… He had to ask them once they woke up. He chose something easy to put on and as neutral as possible. It wasn’t common for females to wear trousers, but Logan wasn’t someone to forbid a girl or woman to put on trousers if they so desired. He put the blue shirt on Patton’s body and helped them put on the comfortable white trousers, before tugging them into the comfortable sheets, giving them a kiss on the forehead, gently petting the white hair. He was successful… He created life… He created a child… a child that would stay with him… He wasn’t alone anymore.


	2. A son

Patton slept for many hours, the process of becoming a living being not only exhausting for the poor creature, but also for the alchemist that created them. Nevertheless, with the rising of the sun opened Patton their brown eyes, feeling disoriented at first, trying to recall their first moments yesterday, despite the exhaustion. Their memories were fuzzy, deciding that they probably shouldn’t force memories into their head, instead focusing on making new ones, starting with the room they were currently in.

The room was not too big, but also not too small. The walls were painted in white while the floor was made of dark wood. A single window was at the side of the room where their bed was stationed, a simple bed with a blue blanket. Patton felt comfortable in the bed, it was fluffy and warm. They also spotted a closet at the other end of the room. It was fairly simple, but they didn’t exactly mind. They felt… at home.

Their head turned as they heard the clicking of the wooden door, followed by a creaking sound, spotting a man entering their room. He had a mop of disheveled brown hair with the colour of the wood on the floor, his eyes were deep and also brown, shimmering with wisdom and experience, those wise eyes framed by black-rimmed glasses that made him look even more intelligent. His skin was pale, he apparently didn’t go out much and he had bags under his eyes. He stood fairly tall and the white lab-coat he was wearing complimented his slender frame.

He wore a black shirt under the white coat and a blue tie to give the whole outfit a little bit of colour. He wore also black pants and currently white socks, no shoes. The man carried a tray in one hand with a kettle, two cups and a little bit of food, the grim expression on his face changing into a relieved one as soon as he spotted Patton in bed. “You are awake!” His voice was deep and had a pleasant tone, causing Patton to immediatly relax and smile at him. They recognized the face, the voice, the body. They knew who this man was. “You are my father… right?” Logan couldnt help himself, he felt joy and pride swelling inside of him as soon as Patton spoke these words. The life he created recognized him as their creator, as their father.

“That is correct. I am your father. But if you do not wish to adress me as such, you might adress me as Logan, for that is my actual name.” Patton tilted their head, for a moment thinking, contemplating, before their face lit up with joy again as they answered: “I think ‘Dad’ is just fine.” Logan hunched in on himself at these words. He was never able to have children, due to his inability to love women the way other men did, he simply was never able to feel sexual desire for them. He tried to bond with women, even start a relationship with them, but he simply never felt any love towards them, at least no other love than platonic love. But despite all of that, Logan always wanted children, he wanted to be called ‘father’ and he wanted to take care of new life, full of hope and a future, unlike himself.

He had to admit, Patton wasn’t what he had in mind at that, but he already considered them his child. Logan presented the child the tray, explaining: “I figured that you would maybe feel hungry, so I brought you breakfast.” Patton lit up like a christmas tree at those words, immediatly sitting up to make room on the bed and patting the now free space for Logan to sit down. The alchemist felt happy, knowing that Patton wanted him to join them, so he strode closer with big steps, carefully sitting down on the blue blanket and placing the tray on the bed so it was easily accessable for the both of them. Patton observed with interest how Logan lifted the kettle and poured some liquid into the cups, explaining to them while still focusing on their task:

“This is tea. I have a fair amount of herbs in my garden which allows me to make different types of tea to drink. It is a warm drink, that will help your immune system to protect you from diseases. And, if I may say so, it also tastes very well.” Patton nodded, eyes wide, immediatly intrigued and curious, wanting to learn more. Logan smiled softly, before setting the kettle down and grabbing one of the cups, explaining: “Blow on it before you drink. It is still very hot and you could burn yourself.” Patton nodded, before grabbing the remaining cup, observing how Logan carefully blew on the steaming tea, inhaling for a moment the steam before taking a sip, nodding in satisfaction as he concluded that it was cold enough to drink.

Patton did their best to imitate him, taking the cup and blowing on it, allowing the pleasant smell of the herbs to engulfe them. They sighed, immediatly knowing why Logan seemed to cherish tea so much, before taking a careful sip. It was still hot on their tongue, but not too hot to burn it. The taste was strong, but not unpleasant and it filled their body with warmth. They felt good, relaxed and happy, sitting with Logan on their bed, drinking tea. They wished it would always be like that. They looked up the moment Logan cleared his troat. “I wanted to talk to you about yourself and your identity.” Patton nodded, straightening themselves up, giving Logan their full attention.

“First I must ask you about your name. I personally wanted to call you Patton, like I told you yesterday. I don’t know if you remember, but I want you to be happy with your name. So I’m asking you if you agree with this name.” Patton tilted their head slightly, before speaking their own name, allowing it to roll off their tongue, silently contemplating, before nodding. “I like it! I wanna be called Patton!” Logan smiled as he slowly set his teacup down. “Very well Patton. The next thing I wanted to ask you is your gender. You see, humans have two genders they can be born with. Male and female. However, you are not tied down to one of these genders or to one gender in general. You can also identify yourself with no ordinary gender, or you can be all genders at once or something completely different.”

Logan put a hand over Patton’s rough and at the same time smooth hand, feeling the sand and clay that was forming their body. “I am not telling you what gender you look like, so I won’t manipulate your opinion. Just tell me how I am supposed to adress you and refer to you. The most common ones are he or him, she or her and they or them, but those are not the only ones.” Patton nodded along, showing that they understood, thinking intently about the pronouns they wanted to be referred with. They weren’t exactly sure. Logan didn’t exactly explain them if it made any difference if they wanted to be male or female or something else. Maybe it made to difference? But despite that, they were pretty sure what to be.

“…I think I want to be a male. With he and him pronouns, even though I’m also fine with they and them.” Logan wasn’t too surprised by that. The alchemist used a part of his own soul to give Patton life, maybe their wish for a gender would change if he used a different soul, not that he would use one. He couldn’t trust anyone but himself, so it made only sense that he used most of the ingredients from his own body, soul included. “Are you sure Patton? I would refer to you as a he and a him then. Are you sure that this is what you want? Don’t worry, this is not a final decision, sometimes you realize your true gender later, so you can always change your mind and I will change your pronouns.”

Patton smiled at those words, warmth fluttering in his chest as he was adressed with the name Logan gave him, but his decision was final, and he nodded. “Yes. I wish to be a male.” Logan smiled. “If you want to, then you are. You can be whatever gender you wish to be. Other people might tell you differently, but trust me, when I say that I am right.” Patton crawled out of the comfortable covers and inched closer to Logan, wraping his arms around his neck as he exclaimed: “Of course I trust you, dad! You are my father after all, which means that you are always right! I love you, dad!” Logan’s heartbeat quickened at these words and he didn’t hesitate to engulfe Patton in a loving hug, voice quiet to keep it steady as he answered: “Thank you very much Patton.” 

Patton giggled, he could feel his breath on his neck, and Logan could only smile. He had a son. He was real, he could touch and hug him. And he was alive and happy. Of course he wouldn’t have treated him differently if he would be sad or anxious, but it made him happy that Patton was happy. He felt the urge to make Patton happy. The hug lasted for some more seconds before they parted, smiling at each other. “Shall we discuss now how to design your room?”


	3. Friends

“Don’t forget what I told you Patton.” Logan’s son, currently holding Logan’s hand, smiled brightly. “Of course I won’t forget Logan! Don’t worry, I will behave!” Logan smiled at Patton, squeezing his hand slightly as he answered: “I know.” The two of them had stayed in bed for quite some time, it was almost noon now and Logan decided, that he would show Patton the town, so they can decorate Patton’s room a little bit, before Logan would give Patton a thorough tour through the house, so the sand-child would know every corner it needed to know. They had almost reached town and Logan stopped the both of them and knelt down, judging a last time if Patton looked presentable.

He wore a simple blue shirt with long sleeves and white gloves to hide his sandy skin, a white scarf, also comfy black pants, blue shoes and a hat that would protect him from the sun and cast a shadow on his face to, once again, hide the skin-colour. “It’s warm…” Complained Patton, kicking a small pile of dirt on the ground as he pouted. Logan chuckled and loosened the scarf a bit, answering: “I know it is, but it is the only way. No one must find out who you are.” Patton nodded, brown eyes shining despite the shadow hiding them effectively. “I know! No one must no anything about me. The only information you and me are allowed to give is my name and that I am your son!”

“Very good Patton.” Logan smiled at his son who grinned proudly at him. “And what is the story we tell when someone asks?” Patton didn’t hesitate one moment: “I am a child from the mountains that ran away for some reason, why though we are both not sure, for I suffer currently from amnesia and you were kind enough to take me in, so wild beasts wouldn’t mawl me.” Logan nodded once more, adoration in his eyes as he took Patton’s head off, revealing his silky white hair and ruffled it, a bit of clay-dust escaping into the air, causing Logan to quickly put the hat back on. It was interesting. Patton’s skin was made of very clean and high-quality sand while his hair appeared to be made of clay. And his body seemed to get occasionally rid of clay and sand. Logan could maybe sell these materials to the townsfolk for a high price.

Clay and sand for glass were always needed and even though no one wanted any business with Logan, he knew that the townsfolk will practically eat up his materials, since his ware was always of the best quality. Hypocrits. But the alchemist decided that he and Patton were presentable and therefore entered the town with him. It really was nothing too special, houses made of wood, some made of stone, children playing in the street, people walking around, talking to each other, living their normals lives.

How boring. Patton gaped, his eyes as round as plates and his mouth formed into an ‘O’ shape, looking around in awe, occasionally stopping to look at some children that were playing a game or to observe a dog going it’s way. Like Logan expected was Patton really curious, asking many questions and gasping in awe at every answer he received from Logan. Patton was such a curious young thing. “Where are we going first?!” Asked Patton in excitement, skipping some of the stones on the plastered road as a little game while still trying to keep up with Logan. “We go to the tailor, to get you some clothes that aren’t just old pieces of mine and something you feel really comfortable with.” Patton tilted his head, a small sliver of light illuminating his brown eyes.

“But I feel comfortable in everything you give me dad!” Logan smiled down at Patton and squeezed his hand lightly, before explaining: “I’m certain that you want to believe that, but it is a fact that we are, indeed, not the same person and have therefore different preferences and different tastes in, well, everything. And this is a good thing, so don’t give me that look.” He remarked, smirking slightly as Patton’s lip began to quiver. “I wouldn’t want to have it any other way. You see, if we were indeed identical, my life would be just as boring as before, since I couldn’t teach you new things, already knew what you liked and disliked and already knew your reactions for everything. Do you follow me?”

“I follow you the whole time dad.”

“No, I mean, do you understand?” At that, Patton nodded with a grin.

“I do!”

“Excellent.” Remarked Logan with a smile before stopping, Patton almost tripping at the sudden lack of movement. “We are there.” declared Logan and Patton eyed the building in front of him. It had some differences to all the other houses. It was made of stone, a little wooden sign was hanging over the door and orange flowers littered the windowshill. “It looks comfortable.” Judged Patton, squinting slightly. “It does indeed. Come on, let’s enter.” There were two tailors in town, but Logan always visited this one, even though he was a little more expensive. But he didn’t ask question, or if he did he wasn’t judging, and he made sure he picked just the right clothes for his customers. Logan cherished his work. As they opened the wooden door a little bell dinged, announcing their arrival.

Patton gaped, the house looked so much smaller from the outside. Different types of fabric in all colours were littered over the ground, the walls were painted beige and a big lamp on the ceiling gave everything a comfortable atmosphere. Logan looked around, irritated at the chaos. He knew this man was messy, but this was his job. How did he get customers if he never cleaned up? Logan fully entered the building, Patton following close behind, picking up a piece of cloth in interest, dropping it as he spotted something more interesting, practically hopping around like a frog and picking different pieces of clothing up.

Logan rolled his eyes, a fond expression on his face as he observed his curious son strolling around. Now, where was his tailor? He finally spotted him on a red sofa, a patched up blanket covering the sleeping man. Logan had to roll his eyes once more, the affectionate expression not leaving his face as he inched closer and swiped the blanket from the man, who whined in protest and made an attempt to roll away, only to roll off the small sofa with a yelp. “It is not the best marketing strategy to sleep when customers are in the house.” Teased Logan, folding the blanket up, wrinkling his nose as he realized that the trusty blanket needed to be washed. Badly.

The tailor was disoriented at first, looking around, wondering why he was on the floor, confused as he saw a pair of black shoes and pants right next to him, before looking up, tired eyes lighting slightly up at the familiar face. “No way, is that you Logan? It’s been so long, dammit! Don’t disappear like that again!” Logan held out a hand which the man took gratefully, allowing him to get helped up. “It has been a long time Remy, indeed.” Remy yawned and stretched his arms and back, slowly returning to the waking world, giving Logan enough time to take a good look at him.

He was always the strongest fashion-statement in the whole village, wearing glasses with darkened lenses to not be blinded by the sun and not be read too easily, a black jacket he made out of this leather and an orange shirt underneath, the black slacks he was wearing have some slashes and have been patched up multiple times, but Remy refuses to wear other pants, because those were the ‘most comfortable’ as he claimed. He wore black boots, also made of leather. Logan remembered how Remy explained him, how he hated how boring everyone in town looked.

He coul only ever hang out with Logan and Emile since everyone else in town was just so boring and fake. He fell asleep once as he made a pathetic attempt to befriend the owner of the local animal-shelter. Logan still had to chuckle at that since it was pretty hilarious how Remy just collapsed on the ground and fell asleep. Remy would never get a pet on that store, that was pretty much confirmed. Remy yawned once more, before being his usually relaxed self and casually leaned against the all, asking: “Soooo, what brings you here, alchemist?” Logan arched an eyebrow, but didn’t react to the nickname, simply pointing at the boypicking up clothing, apparently attempting to tidy up the place. “I wanted to get some new clothing for my son.”

Remy choked on the air he was currently breathing in, coughing violently while looking at Logan with wide eyes. Logan clapped him on the back, multiple times, until Remy signaled him that he was fine, that it was fine now. Logan stopped and took a big step back, calling to Patton: “Please cover your ears for exactly 15 seconds Patton, can you do that?”

Patton looked up, smiling as he answered: “I sure can Dad!” Before he quickly placed his hands over his ears and began to quietly sing something to not hear the tirade of curse-words that rained upon Logan as Remy collected himself. 15 seconds later did he end his rant with the words: “Why didn’t you tell me that you had a son?!” Logan casted a side-glance towards Patton, who uncovered his ears in just the right moment and continued to pick the clothing up, asking in a curious voice: “What did he say, dad?” “Nothing of importance, but it simply wasn’t meant for your ears.” Patton thought for a moment: “Oh… Okay!” Bless this child, how did something like him exist with Logan’s soul? Remy stepped closer, grabbing Logan by the collar of his coat and pulling him towards himself, asking:

“When did you get laid?! And when resulted this in getting a son?!” Logan huffed in annoyance and shoved Remy away, explaining: “You should probably know by now that no one would ever love me in that way. Patton isn’t my biological son.” Well, technically he is, but Remy didn’t need to know that. As accepting and friendly as he was, even he would probably not approve of an artificial son. Remy relaxed at these words and finally slipped back into his usual smooth behaviour.

“Good to know. Got yourself a nice little fella. Look at him.” Logan followed Remy’s glance and observed how Patton was currently carrying way too many different pieces of clothing, the pile in his hands getting so big that it fell down on top of him, burying him in clothes. “I know.” Answered Logan, a fond expression on his face as he walked towards the pile of clothing and removed some of them until he found Patton’s face, who giggled at him and declared: “You found me!” Logan chuckled as Patton practically jumped out of the clothing and threw his arms around Logan’s neck.

“I sure did.” Answered the alchemist, lifting the boy up, before placing him down again. “Now, if we could finally begin Remy?” The tailor made a playful bow, a smirk gracing his sharp features as he remarked: “Oh, of course, your alchemistry.” Logan arched an eyebrow at this name, thinking about it for a few more moments, before responding: “I will leave Patton with you for a little while. I need to go to Emile and exchange some herbs.” Remy rolled with his eyes: “Of course you leave me for the other nerd.”

Logan spread one of his arms for a hug, since he knew exactly when Remy wanted one, before waving Patton goodbye and exiting the building and walking down the street. It was strange. The moment Patton wasn’t with him anymore everyone looked at him like he was a piece of rotten meat. They looked scared, disgusted… maybe he was rotten meat. But he couldn’t be so bad if Patton resulted in him sacrificing a part of their soul, right? He was eyed like a demon, with sharp fangs and horns, like he didn’t belong… but he did belong, right? He was a human like everyone else. The children stopped playing to stare, the women stopped washing clothes to stare, even the dogs and cats stopped their activities to stare.

The flames of rumours became and inferno that devoured every common sense towards him. Logan focused on the road ahead of him, he wouldnt give them the satisfaction and allow their behaviour to get to him. He had enough time for that at home. It was strange… it was so quiet. He could hear his shoes hitting the pavement and the crunching of the stones, but apart from that… it seemed like everything just stopped. The wind gave a gentle rustling sound, but that was it. Nothing else was audible.

He was certainly not welcome here. Don’t worry you saints, this demon didn’t plan on returning and will soon be gone again. Hypocrits. Emile’s pharmacy looked really comfortable, even from the outside. The house was made of wood and herbs were already growing outside, covering the building in a bubble of pleasant scents. A little sign was standing outside which simply said ‘Pharmacy’, but it seemed like a child drew some silly drawings with paint on the sign. Logan stepped onto the porch and knocked gently before entering, a little bell once again announcing his arrival. “Emile! Are you home? I am in need of some herbs!” A loud crashing sound was audible from the back of the store and stomping feet came rapidly closer.

Logan quickly put the back down he had in his hand and knelt down, spreading his arms, just in time because a little ball of energy tackled into him, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck and nuzzled into the alchemist. Logan smiled at that and gave the boy a pat on the back, greeting him: “Salutations Thomas.” The boy jumped back, pouting at the alchemist and asking: “Where were you the past months?!” Logan chuckled and straightened his back again, looking down at the child. Thomas was 13 years old and Emiles son. He assists his father in the pharmacy and has therefore an admirable amount of knowledge about herbs and diseases for his age. He is also friends with Logan and Remy, claiming stubbornly that they are his uncles, even going as far as bragging in front of other kids that his dad own a pharmacy, his one uncle is a tailor and he get’s all the clothes he wants and his other uncle is an alchemist and that he could turn all of them into rats if Thomas would say so. Thomas was just joking, which is why Logan never told him that he could actually do that.

It would be awkward for everyone who would be part of the conversation. “Logan?! Is that you?! It’s been so long!” Emile stumbled inside, his face a little scorched and hair all over the place, apparently something in his laboratory failed, but he still had the brightest smile on his face as he threw his arms around Logan and hugged him tightly, the alchemist wrinkling his nose at the burnt scent the pharacist emitted. “It is nice to see you Emile.” Emile Picani, the pharmacist was a walking ray of sunshine, even though he can easily become the most serious out of all of them.

He looks almost exactly like Thomas with mussed brown hair, round face and bright smile, the differences are just that Thomas has brown eyes, from his mother who disappeared a long time ago, while Emiles eyes were really, really green. It was a dark green, but it rivaled the pines and grass and shone brighter than the stars. Emile was also in need of glasses while Thomas was still glassless so far. “How have you been Logan?” Asked Emile, looking the alchemist up and down to check him for… whatever he was checking him for, Logan had no idea what Emile was actually doing.

“I have been satisfactory Emile. What about you?” The pharmacist waved the question off, continuing in a stressed voice: “The whole village is talking about you! Everyone thinks you kidnap children for experiments!” Logan could only stare. He knew there were some really bad rumors about him spreading, but he had no idea that they were that bad. “Really?” Was the only thing he could muster up, Thomas apparently noticing his distress and hugging him around the waist. “They actually blame all the missing children around the village on you…” Logan felt sick, seriously sick.

Everyone thought he was a kidnapping psychopath? Thomas looked up at him and pulled at his coat, quickly reassuring: “I don’t think you are doing this Logan! I always defend you in front of my friends.” Logan patted Thomas’ head and responded in a monotone voice: “That is great Thomas. Would you release me now please?” Thomas eyes widened at Logan’s voice, quickly letting go and stepping back, observing how Logan lifted the bag on the ground bag up and said: “I brought you some of the herbs you are always in need of.” before hurling the bag in Emiles direction, who caught it but fell on the ground after that. Logan retreated meanwhile to the back of the pharmacy, a dark room where Emile always mixed medication, creams and candy for colds. Logan always found this room to be very relaxing.

This time, however, couldn’t the calming scents calm his racing thoughts. He was mad, no, he was beyond mad. He was completely outraged. How dare they… He was aware of rumors, but he didn’t know that they made a complete monster out of him. Apparently… “Logan?” The alchemist looked up, the light of the entrange illuminating Emile but casting a shadow over his front, hiding his face. “Go away.” Growled Logan, turning around so Emile wasn’t able to see his face. And Emile stopped, thought, contemplated. He never saw Logan in this state. Normally he didn’t care about what the townsfolk said, but… he looked hurt. Had they struck a nerve?

Logan would never hurt a child, never, but Logan was always able to brush the rumors off… what got him so distressed? The little bell jingled once more and Emile turned around, surprised to find a boy in Thomas’ age, maybe a little bit older, entering the pharmacy. Thomas grinned and immediatly went to greet the boy: “Hello! Ohh, I haven’t seen you around here before! Are you new in town?! I’m Thomas! Nice to meet you! My dad own this pharmacy!” Thomas held out his hand to shake, who the boy took and shook. Emile noticed that he wore gloves, how strange and unusual for a child. “Hello! I am Patton! I am looking for my dad, uncle Remy told me he should be in here.” Emiles face dropped, realisation washing over him. That’s why Logan was so hurt by the rumors. That’s why he looked so heartbroken just then.

…Logan had a son. A son that talked and laughed with Thomas like they knew each other for a long time. It was like a bolt striked him down as he realized, that the two of them probably walked through the village together and everyone saw them. …And everyone probably thought he kidnapped and hurt this child, oh no. Emile hurried to the child, Patton was his name, and knelt down to be on eye-level with him, smiling as he said: “Hello Patton! My name is Emile Picani, but you can just call me uncle Emile, just like you call Remy your uncle Remy, alright?” Patton nodded, before looking around. “Where is my dad?” Emile pointed with his thumb towards the backroom.

“Back there. He is in need of you. He needs a hug from his favourtie son, but please don’t ask him what’s wrong.” Patton nodded frantically and practically sprinted away, towards the backroom, looking for his dad and running towards him the moment he spotted him. He ran into his back, causing Logan to yelp but quickly relax as he felt the silk of Pattons gloves and his covered arms wrapped around his waist. “I love you dad…” he heard the muffled voice of Patton who pressed his face in Logan’s back and the alchemist could only smile as he put his hands over Patton’s and answered:

“I love you too…” It took a few minutes and a lot of hugging, but Logan cooled eventually down, to which everyone was grateful. “Apologies I hurled the herbs at you like this.” Emile smiled, swatting the air as he responded: “Not a problem. I should probably get a bit fitter, so this doesnt happen again! I will see you again now?” Logan thought for some seconds, before responding: “Yes, I will come back.” “Very well! I shall await your arrival impatiently.” Thomas rushed forward and gave Patton a hug, quickly saying: “Please visit us again Patton! We could play together!” Patton’s face lit up like the sun: “Ohh! That would be great! Please dad?!”

Logan smiled as he grabbed the now empty back and stretched his hand out for Patton. “Maybe. I will think about it if you behave. We shall take our leave now.” Patton nodded, grabbing Logan’s hand and waving Thomas and Emile goodbye, exiting the Pharmacy. Logan wanted to get furniture too, but he couldn’t stay anymore. He now knew why everyone was staring at him like he was a demon. He felt like a monster, even though he knew the truth. But that was the problem… if enough people believe the lies… it becomes the truth eventually… apperently is this town in need of a villain. Maybe, just maybe, they will get one.


	4. Blood and Iron

Logan did expect many things in the first week Patton lived with him. He expected him to come to his in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, he expected him training the puppy-eyes just to get a bigger dessert, he even expected him to ask for a pet, but never did Logan expect Patton to ask for… “A sibling?!” Patton stood there, right in front of Logan, with a sheepish expression on his face, absentmindedly kicking the blue rug on the floor as he answered: “You are always busy. I want a sibling to play with!” Logan blinked at Patton, completely overwhelmed by the request.

It hasn’t even been a week since Patton was alive and he already wanted a sibling. He didn’t even ask for a cat or a dog, he just wanted a sibling! “Are you… sure about this?” Patton nodded with a determined expression, standing his ground like a little knight in the body of a 13-year-old that was ready to face a dragon. He was adorable… “Patton, come a bit closer please. And make yourself comfortable.” Patton’s eyes widened slightly as Logan set the book he was currently reading down and beckoned Patton closer.

The child was quick to approach and sit down on Logan’s lap, looking up at him with big eyes. “You know what it would mean for me to make another child, don’t you?” Patton wasn’t exactly sure what Logan was hinting at, so he shook his head in response, cringing at the serious look in Logan’s brown eyes. He didn’t like the steely glare, he wanted to look at the warm brown eyes of his father without shivering in fear. “It means I have to sacrifice another part of my soul, so the child will be alive in the first place.” Patton’s jaw dropped.

He wasn’t even aware of the fact that Logan gave a part of himself up to make him. The mere fact… moved him. “Oh…” Was Patton’s simple answer, looking down to not look at his dad anymore. “And it also means, that whatever is going to come out of the ritual, it won’t have the same character as you. Maybe they don’t want any business with you. Or maybe they are mean to you. Are you ready to take that risk?” Patton bit his lip, before asking: “Would you be ready to sacrifice another part of your soul?”

A long pause followed, Patton’s poor heart beating violently against his rip-cage before leaping as he heard the quiet voice of Logan: “Yes.” Patton swallowed, excitement bubbling up in his stomach as he answered: “Then I am.” Logan nodded in understandment and arose from his spot, declaring: “Very well. If you would follow me now, so we decide what to use to create the sibling you want.” Patton squealed in excitement and skipped closely behind Logan, asking himself what his sibling would look like and how they would be, he couldn’t wait to finally meet them! Logan had already shown him the entire house, his bedroom, Logan’s bedroom, the kitchen, the main room, the garden, but as they walked down the hallway, he realized, that the alchemist would show him the forbidden door.

Patton named it that, because Logan told him to never go in there without him, that’s why it’s forbidden. He thought it was a good name. Logan opened the door, a quiet creaking audible as he led Patton inside, the child practically absorbing the athmosphere and the smell of… burned clay? “This is the place I was born!” Exclaimed Patton, bouncing on the spot in excitement as he remembered the circle with it’s pretty patterns and the face of Logan as he was holding him and telling him who he was, right before Patton lost conciousness. “Correct.” Responded Logan with a smile, looking around, before walking to his oak desk and presenting the different ingredients that were still placed there.

“You can decide with me what we use.We can only use one solid material to form the body and one liquid to make that body function. The part of my soul is necessary to make the properly functioning body alive.” Patton nodded with big eyes and stepped closer, examining the different ingredients on the table. He spotted iron and wood for the solid materials and a bottle with red liquid and one with white liquid.

“What are those?” He asked in a curious expression as he pointed at the bottles. “The red liquid is blood, the white one is milk.” Patton nodded in silent understandment, looking at the different materials with interest. One solid, one liquid. Patton thought for a while before stopping at Logan’s suggestion: “If you would like other materials then I can go into town and get something, but you would have to wait then.” Patton shook his head vigorously, he didn’t want to wait anmore! He wanted a sibling! So he chose the things that seemed to make the most sense for him. Logan eyed the things Patton pointed at critically before asking, as if he wasn’t sure he saw it right:

“…Blood and iron?” Patton nodded, not sure why he chose this combination, but somehow having no doubts that this set of materials would create a great sibling! Logan looked uncertain, fidgeting a bit and fiddling with the tie around his neck as he explained: “This is a… rather bold combination Patton. The result of these ingredients put together could be very wild, maybe even violent. Are you sure you want to use these materials?” Patton wavered for a moment, a little hesitant for a moment, allowing Logan’s words to repeat in his head. Wild, potentially violent… Logan continued talking:

“Iron is a strong material, in combination with blood, the essence flowing through every human’s veins, could cause an unhealthy amount of confidence and passion.” But despite all these warnings, Patton nodded, explaining: “I am sure. Even when, whatever is going to come out of this, is violent, we can train them. They will be just a child Dad, like me! A child that needs to be raised and is in need of a loving family. And we can provide both of these!” Logan exhaled through his nose, the sound clearly audible, before nodding.

“I understand. Grab the ingredients and place them in the circle, I need to prepare myself.” Patton nodded, but instead of moving, he observed Logan for a few moments. How he stepped inside of the circle, into one of the inner circles, how he closes his eyes and folded his hands with one level on his chest, how he tried to relax his entire body, face lacking any emotions. Patton had no idea what was going to happen in a few moments, but he was very curious. He grabbed the bottle of blood and the bars of iron and skipped to the circle, careful to not step inside as he placed the bottle in one of the inner circles and the iron in the other one. “Is everything prepared Patton?”

He nodded at the question, realizing that Logan couldn’t see him since his eyes weren’t opened and therefore simply answered: “Yes!” Logan’s voice was calm, almost far away, a strange aura engulfing him as he hummed: “Excellent. I must ask you to stay as far away from the circle as possible. It is possible that the circle confuses you with extra ingredients and I don’t want to lose you…” He spoke the last words with a distant melancholy, and it motivated Patton to take another large step back, his back pressed against the beige wall of the room as he watched with growing interest and nervousness the ritual begin.

It came suddenly, he never expected it, but a wave of sudden cold hit him. He was unable to describe it and quickly hugged his body, rubbing his bare arms to shield himself from the cold, noticing, as he opened his eyes again, that the circle began to glow. A red glow, like it was painted with blood on the floor while Logan slowly spread his arms, like he was preparing himself to embrace something. His hair and coat was moving from nonexistent wind, he looked like he was standing on a windy hill, but no, he was creating life. His eyes opened, Patton noticing with worry that they were glowing red as well.

Logan’s voice was quiet and monotone as he spoke words in a foreign language, Patton quickly being forced to cover his ears, because it got louder and louder and the echo was unbearable. There were at least ten echoes repeating Logan’s words while the alchemists voice sounded disorted, like he was talking through a radio. The circle on the ground began to spin…. and the ingredients moved. The iron melted and moved in the middle of the circle, slowly starting to form a body. Patton’s eyes widened at that. Can’t Logan see it?! He looked at his dad, only to see that he was somewhere else with his mind, he looked like his soul left the body… which it just did.

Out of his chest and glowing in a dark blue, there was flying his soul. It was a glowing orb in dark blue, galaxied swirling inside of it, protected by light-blue fire. Patton felt really warm, knowing that a part of this soul is inside of him. The body was finished and the bottle with the blood shattered so the blood could flow freely, slithering up the body like a snake and entering it through the mouth, noticing how a bit of the body changed.

And then, a slashing sound, causing Patton to violently flinch and to focus his attention on the soul, which got smaller… and a little orb was flowing next to it. Logan had still this far-away expression on his face, but he also looked rather pained, the echoes were still so loud, Logan was still speaking the words Patton couldn’t understand, it was deafening and he just wished for it to stop. The little sould entered the body and caused it to glow, before the spinning and glowing of the circle slowly stooped. Patton’s sibling fell to the ground, just like his father, who gasped and groaned in pain before knealing down, Patton immediatly running over, calling out to Logan.

“Dad!”

“DON’T COME CLOSER!” Patton stopped in his tracks, watching his father with a fearful expression. He needed a few moments to gather his breathing and his physical strenght before he was able to get up again. The soul was long back in Logan’s body and the loss of another part of it didn’t go well with the alchemist. Logan made sure that the circle completely stopped and not even a little glow radiated from it before he turned to Patton and beckoned him closer. Patton practically threw himself at Logan, hugging his father close and practically wailing in concern as he asked if Logan was alright. “I am satisfactory Patton. But look at this. It’s your sibling.” Patton pried himself off of Logan and focused on the body on the floor.

Their skin was grey, silver, not quite like iron, more like ash and it didn’t shimmer while their hair had a deep, shining red, a beautiful colour. “They look beautiful.” Logan smiled slightly as he moved the body a bit and cradled them close, looking at the sharp jawline and the angular features, the muscular body. “I agree. They look aesthetically pleasing.” Patton took the bodies hand, gasping slightly: “It’s warm… and soft… I thought it would be hard like iron…” Logan smiled at that, explaining: “They are still a living being Patton. Their body is as close to a human as it was possible.

They are sturdy, yes, but not unbreakable.” The body stirred in their sleep and nuzzled a bit closer to Logan, the alchemist looking at his second child with a fond expression. “How about we take them to their room and let them sleep for a little bit while we make something to eat for them? They are most certainly hungry when they wake up.” Patton nodded with big eyes, skipping around Logan, attempting to help with opening doors for the alchemist, which he showed gratitude for. He put his second child into some clothing, choosing in this case a plain shirt which was white not too long ago but Remy dyed for him and white slacks to make them comfortable, before placing them in bed and covering them up.

“Let us go Patton.” Logan left the room with these words, wanting to give Patton a few more seconds, who looked at the body in bed with a fond expression, realization and joy overwhelming him. He had a sibling… Logan actually made him a sibling. He couldn’t believe it. He was overjoyed. And he couldn’t wait for them to wake up. He left the room with a giddy expression as he skipped next to Logan towards the kitchen, asking: “What are you going to name them dad?” Logan chuckled slightly as he suggested: “If they feel comfortable with a male name… I would like to go with Roman. What do you think?” Patton gasped: “I love that name! I hope they do too!” Patton skipped ahead, leaving Logan in the hallway who had stopped to look at Patton’s back, a fond expression on his face.

Patton made his life so much better already. And now he had two children… He had to take good care of both of them… and give them the best life he could offer… even though they weren’t born to be humans… He had to try.


End file.
